


One can never have enough plants

by VeryLonelyReader



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gen, My First Fanfic, Other, Out of Character?, Plants, RK900 is called Nines, Succulents :), and probably the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLonelyReader/pseuds/VeryLonelyReader
Summary: The boys love plants. Connor is just better at keeping them alive than his brother Nines.That's it I guess... I'm bad at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic that was originally just supposed to be a writing idea for me to use later but instead I just kept writing and writing and then it turned out to be something.

Connor loves plants and basically lives in a jungle because his house is full of them. Even his desk at the DPD looks like a small jungle. He has a greenhouse in his yard where he keeps tropical and the still small and developing plants. He also runs a plant shop as a side business, whenever he has free time.

Nines likes plants too and often visits his older brother for his daily dose of the green beauties. Being near them makes Nines relax. He also has bought one himself; a cute bonsai tree but in a few months, he noticed it dropping its leaves, so he asked Connor what was wrong with it.

“It didn't get enough water, maybe you'd want to start with something easier, that doesn’t require constant watering, you workaholic,” Connor smiled “like a cactus. Let me take the bonsai and see if I can still resuscitate it."

 Nines, with hope in his eyes, gave the bonsai to Connor. In exchange he gave Nines a small cactus. It had the classical arm like branches. Nines absolutely loved it and it showed on his face, making Connor’s smile grow.

\---

With a big smile still on his face, Nines placed the cactus on his windowsill and watered it. He would not let anything happen to it. Connor gave it to him after all.

  
Before walking away, Nines noticed the cactus’ pot had a small note sticking up from the soil. It read “name me” with a smiley face on the front and when Nines flipped it, “naming your plant will make you more attached to it and thus makes you care for it more” on the back. Nines chuckled. A standard issued note from Connor’s shop, huh?

After thinking for a while, Nines decided to call it Greg. Yeah, he liked that. Not too fancy for a plant, just an ordinary name. Greg.

* * *

 A good five months passed. Nines had asked Connor to visit him every month to make sure Greg the cactus was doing good. And it was. Nines had even bought it a cute pot with a small cute cacti pattern.

Connor had not expected Nines to name the cactus something so normal. Connor thought something like Cyrus or Pierce or even Percival, like the knight from the stories Nines liked to read, were names Nines would use. Wanting to see what other names Nines would use, Connor gave him a succulent. It was a good three inches tall already and Connor believed Nines could now take care of it. Nines beamed with joy. Maybe Colton or Donovan, Connor thought.

But, to Connor’s surprise, no. The next day at work Nines excitedly told him the succulent’s name is Susanne, or Suzie for short. And he already ordered a pot for it online, too.

Nines smiled all the while talking about his plants and how he was going to get more. Connor was glad to see his brother so happy, it made him smile widely too.

In the breakroom, Hank, with an amused look on his face, asked Connor if his brother had become weirdly obsessed with plants too. Connor was not given the time to answer though. Nines heard Hank’s comment and then proudly proceeded to explain everything to Hank, who in turn was trying to subtly move away from Nines. It didn’t work. Connor was giggling in the background during the whole exchange.

* * *

It was now the middle of July. Both Greg and Susanne had grown quite a bit, it was the growing season after all. Connor trusted Nines didn’t need any help with the plants anymore, so he had stopped his monthly visits but offered help when asked.

Then, in the middle of one particularly hot night, Connor got a call from Nines. With sleep clouding his head, Connor could still distinguish the slightly panicked and sad tone coming through the speaker.

“Hi, Nines,” Connor said with a groggy voice and took a glance at his bedside clock, “Why are you calling me at 3am? Is something the matter?”

“Con, you’ve got to help me. Suzie’s stem has started to change color from the bottom and I-I have no idea what to do,” he said with a hushed tone, “I-I have no idea what I’ve done wrong…”

Connor sighed and asked, “How big is the changed part?”

“About one sixth. Is there something you can do?”

“Yeah, just let me get my things and I’ll be there in no time. Everything’s going to be fine, Nines. I’ll see you in ten, okay?”

“Okay…”

\---

In exactly ten minutes a knock came from Nines’ front door and he rushed to open it. And just as Connor had promised, there he stood, with a sleepy smile on his face and a bag of gardening tools hanging lazily on his left hand. Nines pulled Connor inside, making him wake up from his half-asleep state, and lead him to the kitchen.

Nines had put up very bright lights, that were pointing at his kitchen table where Connor’s “patient” waited.

“You know this is not a difficult surgery, right?” Connor said a little amused. “But,” Connor paused and pulled small gardening shears and a pot from his bag, “Suzie is going to lose over half of its height.”

Nines didn't answer, just nodded and kept his eyes on Connor’s hands as they proceeded to move the shears closer to the plant. And with a quick snap of the shears’ blades the plant’s head fell on the table.

Connor took the empty pot, filled it with soil and turned to face Nines, who was now intensely looking at the floor.

“I'm going to leave you a note with detailed instructions on how to proceed with the plant. Just don't give it as much water as frequently as you did with the original one. Otherwise this will happen again,” Connor lowered his head, trying to get Nines to look at him, “Understood?”

Nines raised his gaze from their feet and gave Connor small smile. Connor pulled his younger, but noticeably taller brother, in a tight hug.

“Understood...” Nines whispered and buried his face in the crook Connor’s neck, like he had done many times before when they were younger. Nines had always found Connor’s close presence comforting.

After a long moment Connor patted his brother’s back, signaling the hug was about to end.

“How about you come to my greenhouse in a few weeks, hm? I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

Nines took a long inhale, then shakily let it out, sniffled and slowly let go of Connor.

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

 The few weeks passed, slower than Nines would have wanted. He was anxiously waiting to find out what his brother’s surprise was going to be. Maybe a new rare plant or an upgrade to his greenhouse? The possibilities Nines could think of were endless.

When Nines’ shift finally ended, he practically ran out through the station’s doors, earning a taunting shout from Gavin which was followed by a loud thud and a string of angry curses. Not looking back to see what happened, Nines jumped in his car and drove straight to Connor’s house.

Nines rang the doorbell but got no answer. Not wanting to stand there and wait, he decided to walk around the corner to the large glass building sitting in Connor’s backyard.

Trying his luck again, he pushed a green button on a contraption attached near the door of the greenhouse. It made a soft _ding dong_ sound, alerting Connor of his brother’s presence.

Connor rushed to open the door. Now it was his turn to suddenly yank his brother inside. And so he did, eliciting a surprised sound from Nines as he almost tripped.

Connor lead Nines to a room that resembled a small forest. It was a room Nines had never been in before. And there, in the middle of the room, Nines recognized the familiar looking shape of his bonsai tree, now covered in green, healthy leaves.

His face bended in a wide smile when he pulled Connor in for a quick tight hug.

“Want to take it home?” Connor asked, mirroring his brother’s smile.

Nines only managed to nod enthusiastically and practically ran to the tree to pick it up. He took a hold on the slightly moss-covered pot. Not wanting to damage any of the surrounding foliage, he carefully raised the pot to his eye level, wanting to inspect it closer.

“You are a wizard, Connor,” Nines said.

“I’m pretty sure I’m just a normal detective with a particularly large greenhouse,” Connor chuckled.

A moment of silence caused them to burst into loud laughter, disrupting the Zen of the small forest. Not that it mattered much. The plants were laughing with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you LevelEnderGirl for making me this amazing piece of art. Getting this made my day and I shall treasure it forever. (ﾉ)'ω`(ヾ)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Finished this fic after over a week’s break and one particularly shitty day, of which I’m the one to blame for everything that happened, so this didn’t turn out as I had wanted it to. Hope you still enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> (My English teacher said I should use less commas, so I hope I didn’t overuse them this time) ┐(‘～` )┌
> 
> All feedback is welcomed.
> 
> *gives you a hug and a cookie and crawls back into the hole I came from*
> 
> k. bye


End file.
